


Human.. Emotions

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Demon Sex, Dirty Sex, F/F, Fuckuary, Mazikeen Smith - Freeform, Slapping, dirty smut, gagging, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Hi!! Welcome back to my nonsense writing! For this one shot, I wanted to write how Maze have been feeling after the warehouse encounter in 5x01. There aren't any spoilers really.. and I thought this was going to include the meeting with Michael somehow, but it ended up going a very different way. Hope you enjoy!TW// BDSM, choking, slapping, gagging, biting is described here. Nothing SUPER intense, but definitely can be triggering for those that do not enjoy rough sex or descriptions of rough sex and/or BDSM. If any of these things could trigger you, please do not proceed. You have been warned.
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Human.. Emotions

Mazikeen Smith

_ Whatever, just another human I can't depend on. What else is new.. _

Maze left the self-storage hurt and angry. Mostly angry. 

_ Why can't Chloe just see what's in front of her?! _

_ She DOESN'T need him! He left her!! I didn't leave her.. why can't she see that? _

_ Why can't she need me instead? _

_ Why can't I be needed.. _ the saltiness spilling over her lower lids.

Her cheeks were wet, the slow stream of tears leaving her hurt and despair stained on her light brown skin. Quiet sobs she couldn't choke back escaping her parted lips as she walked ferociously down the street. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and when she pulled it out to see who it was, she saw the message from Chloe pop up. 

_ Chloe: Maze, where did you go? I'm taking Meg home, so I'll see you at the apartment later. I'm sorry. _

Hurt scratching her vocal chords, she let out a loud "RrrUHHH!" and threw the device into the street where a vehicle drove over it, bits of plastic and metal flying everywhere. Maze wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands and continued walking down the block, strangers moving out of the way from the woman with vengeance in every stride. Black combat boots loud on the cement, grunts and low groans of vexation as Maze continued, to where? She had no idea.

_ I need to fuck someone. Or break shit. Or both. _

She always worked her frustration out physically, _ just something else Chloe would never understand.  _

_ This is all his fault. He left me here by myself to deal with HIS mess. Yet again. And these.. Feelings!  _ “URRGHHHAAAAHHH!” Another loud, violent scream pushing out of her throat with one hand running raggedly through her hair. Suddenly her demonic senses whirled, feeling a rush of someone celestial within the city.  _ Shit, another sibling here to ruin my life more. Great. _

Maze decided to make her way to Lux and the abandoned penthouse as she figured that’s the first place the sibling might go to seek out Amenadiel. The celestial visits were infrequent, but not out-of-the-ordinary for an angel or archangel to visit the earthly plane. Besides, Amenadiel was here with his half-angel baby Charlie. She needed to make sure whoever was showing up wasn’t here to take away her tiny Nephilim nephew again.  _ Good, hopefully they are looking for a fight. _

Lux wasn’t more than a couple miles away from where she was anyway. Easy to get there by foot, and hopefully she could work herself out of tears and into anger only. It would be nice after all to kick some celestial ass and then pick up a few random strangers to fuck the rest of it out. So within about twenty minutes, Maze arrived at Lux and stepped inside to find it already busy with chaotic partygoers, drugs and copious amounts of alcohol. The stench of celestial aura was diminished here, which meant whoever arrived wasn’t around yet. Amenadiel still carried some smell, but not like fresh wings.

Looking around at the packed club, Maze didn’t see anyone worth exploring sexually. She went to the bar, throwing back a couple of bourbons before looking for bad decisions and a few women to “flip.” She caught Amenadiel’s fatherly figure looking out over the packed floor, adjusting well to his new roles. 

_ Pathetic as usual. _ Maze threw back two more shots of a clear liquor and eyed the new bartender behind the bar, a middle-eastern looking woman with dark features and an even darker aura.  _ She’ll do well enough. _ Maze looked lustfully toward the woman, noticing their sense of style was very similar. The woman had more curve to her hips and breasts than Maze did, but adorned in leather straps and black silhouetted garments nonetheless. The straps wrapping around each breast and up to the woman’s neck were especially aesthetically pleasing, giving a sense that she may also like it rough enough to work out some of this anger.

“Hey, I’m Maze. You’re new, right?” Maze barked toward the bartender. 

Coming over to the demon she said, “My name is Sanya, and yes. I started a few days ago, but I have seen you around here quite a bit. You’re Mazikeen, correct? I’ve heard a lot about you from my coworkers. You used to work for Mr. Morningstar here as well from what I have gathered.” She picked up a rocks glass to buff with a towel while the two conversed.

“Key words: used to.. And enough about him. Look, I’m going to be forward here- I need to fuck and fuck hard. You in or out?” Maze rolled her eyes and threw back the last shot she had in front of her. She slammed the glass down and inquired further. “I mean, if not, it’s no big deal. I’ll just get another body to satiate my appetite.” She began looking at the crowd around her hoping the anxiety of rejection wouldn’t bubble to the surface.

“I’m in. Give me five minutes to finish up over here. I have a 30-minute break due anyway. I expect that won’t be enough time, but I’m also not willing to pass up the opportunity to sleep with the infamous Mazikeen.” Sanya quickly turned, putting away the glass she was polishing and stopping to talk with the handsome bartender at the other end of the bar. As she spoke low in his ear, his piercing blue gaze met Maze, which he gave a soft smile and a nod of understanding. Maze couldn’t remember his name, but she knows she had slept with him before, too.  _ All of them are so good-looking but end up so mediocre. _

Maze waited for Sanya to finish up, then she led her to the elevators to ascend to the guest bedrooms below the penthouse. There were plenty of extra toys in stock there, and it was a lot easier to get in the animalistic fuck she needed here instead of going all the way back to the apartment. Not that she wanted to be there anyway when Chloe got home, knowing she’d be reprimanded for screaming too much with the tiny human downstairs. 

Sanya didn’t leave any time for talking or awkward silences. She quickly pinned Maze against the amber glass of the elevator, her similar stature strong for her size. Maze was thrown off and surprised, but did her best to ferociously kiss back. Sanya held Maze’s hands over her head with one hand while the other wrapped around Maze’s neck just below her jaw. Maze allowed the human to squeeze her pressure points, the alcohol and lack of oxygen hitting her at once. She kissed deeper into Sanya with a carnal need for lust and acceptance. 

When the elevator signaled their arrival, Maze pushed Sanya through the door and into the closest guest room, one she had spent many nights when she was still Lucifer’s loyal soldier. She switched on a light in the dark room as she continued to guide Sanya to the bed, pushing her down hard into the mattress. She opened the drawer on the bedside table, taking out the black leather handcuffs and key. She swiftly removed the black leather straps harnessing Sanya’s chest, along with the sheer black top underneath, exposing Sanya’s breasts and nipples covered with black smiley face stickers. 

“Use the straps to tie me to the bed,” Sanya threw Maze a hungry glance, her suggestion igniting a pool of heat between Maze’s legs. Maze quickly went to work on the dark woman’s wrists while Sanya bit and sucked her neck. She pulled tightly on the knots to make sure they were secured to the bed frame well.

Maze gave a throaty laugh and moved down the woman’s body, nipping and sucking from Sanya’s right ear down her neck, between the peaks of her brown breasts. She stopped there to take the left bud into her mouth while her thumb and forefinger squeezed and tugged the other. An expert with her tongue and fingers, Maze listened to the soft moans escaping her companion’s mouth. She shoved the fingers of her free hand into the woman’s mouth, feeling her wet tongue, in and out, while he tongue continued it’s torture at her nipple. As Sanya’s breathing became slightly labored, Maze continued her descent down Sanya’s stomach, dipping into her belly button as both hands trailed to her breasts now, roughly playing with the fatty tissue. 

“Damn, you know how to use that tongue. Let’s see what else it can do for me,” Sanya cooed between breaths, barely able to lift her head to look at Maze as her arms were tied too tightly to the posts.

“Oh you have no idea.” Maze unbuttoned the black jeans hugging Sanya’s hips and ripped them down and completely off. She threw them to the corner of the room, a leg of fabric slapping across Sanya’s face as she did so. She dug her nails into Sanya’s hips, then down between her inner thighs and tugged them apart. Sanya was already glistening, beckoning to Maze to dive right in. Maze let out a low, feral growl at the sight of excitement beginning to coat the sex just underneath her mouth. She parted her lips and her long tongue made contact with the dark heat she craved. She ran her tongue from Sanya’s perineum up towards her belly, barely breaking between her folds. 

Sanya spoke a moaned word that sounded like “tease” to Maze, and a wicked smile spread across her tanned cheeks. Just then, she shoved the tip of her tongue between the folds, ferociously lapping up the saltiness she tasted. Two fingers thrust into Sanya quickly while her tongue continued it’s elaborate dance around her clit. Low groans escaped both women, and Maze couldn’t fight the urge to thrust her hips hard anymore. She quickly got up from the bed and went to the bottom drawer of the dresser across the room. There she found her favorite toy to use with women: a dildo with penetration on both sides so Maze could thrust into Sanya while thrusting the other side into herself. Despite her pansexual nature, she did favor sexual encounters that allowed her to use this toy over most others.

Wanting to please her partner, she inserted another small black vibrating dildo in Sanya, turning the vibration up to the highest setting while she strapped herself to the other phallus toy. She quickly undressed completely, inserted the toy into herself, slipped the toy through the hole of the straps and velcroed it around her hips. As she stalked over to the woman on the bed, there was a pleasure forming between her legs as it moved within her. Standing beside the bed, Maze could tell Sanya was close to her first orgasm. 

“Choke me, Maze!” Sanya kept her eyes closed but practically yelled at the demon. Maze complied with the request, her long caramel fingers squeezing the darker woman’s neck. Her nails dug into skin, forming dark crescents. She climbed back onto the woman, straddling her while the larger toy lay across her lower belly. Maze continued choking Sanya with one hand while the other moved the smaller vibrator in and out rapidly, driving her to the paramount of her orgasm quickly. She removed the toy and threw it across the room, then slapped Sanya hard and thrust the larger toy deep into the woman’s cavern. 

Pleasure radiated as one tip pushed hard against Maze’s g-spot. Instead of slowly allowing Sanya down from her climax, Maze needed carnal release, too, and quickened the thrusts. Her own grunts became louder and Sanya’s moans became shouts. Sanya’s wrists tugged hard, but she remained well restrained. Maze alternated between slapping Sanya and squeezing tightly around her breasts. A flashback to when Lucifer treated her like this once upon a time flitted across her mind. Instead of creating a sorrowful nostalgia as it may in a normal person, it  _ enraged _ Maze. She lost herself in the thrusting and torturing of this woman’s body until she met her first orgasm hard. She felt her inner muscles clench forcefully around the toy, finally slowing down a little bit for both women to catch their breath. 

As Maze’s orgasm fizzled out, she pulled quickly out of Sanya and flipped her over with one arm, crossing Sanya’s wrists overhead. Maze quickly broke one of the leather straps, gripping it tightly as Sanya’s arm practically choked herself. Maze raked her nails deep down the woman’s back with her other hand and thrust the toy back into her, deep and hard. Sanya cried out with the little bit of oxygen she could gasp for and arched her back. Maze thrust hard again and slapped the woman’s ass, leaving a deep color. She pressed her fingers in a circular motion over the tender skin and slapped hard again. This made Maze long for the leather crop she kept in the bottom drawer. Not wanting to give up thrusting yet, she continued oscillating her hips and grunting with pleasure. Slowly she pulled out and then thrust aggressively into Sanya who choked out sounds that made Maze’s hairs at the back of her neck prick up. Sweat dripped down the center of Maze’s back as she increased her speed again. Her slaps were getting more brutal, and now she pulled hard on the high ponytail in front of her. 

“RRRUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!” Maze let out as she climaxed again with pleasure. Sanya whimpered and let out a loud scream of “FUCK!” as she also hit her precipice again. After a brief rest, Maze withdrew the toy the women shared and uncuffed Sanya. 

“Pick a couple of toys from the drawer over there. I need you to do me now, and I don’t want you to stop until I’ve cum  _ hard. _ ” Maze glared darkly at Sanya. She took her orders and moved to the drawer, carefully choosing the spiked nipple clamps and a very large, glass dildo that packed the girth of an eggplant. 

“Something this big ought to have a name, Mazikeen.” Sanya chuckled at her joke and Maze did too with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Okay, bitch.. Now it’s my turn. Gag yourself with this.” She threw Maze a silicone sphere and leather strap. Maze took her order, strapping the gag in place while she spread her legs in anticipation of her second favorite toy in this room. 

Sanya stalked over to the bed, tying Maze’s wrist across her stomach with the broken leather strap. She then presented the nipple clamps, opening one and inspecting it closely, admiring the small spikes on the tips. She let the metal go around one of Maze’s perky nipples. Maze would have let out a hiss if it wasn’t for the gag. Instead she bit down and blinked away the tears from the corner of her eyes. The second clamp bit down her other nipple hard. The pain shot up from both breasts and settled in her throat.  _ Yes, punish me. Hurt me. _

She needed to feel the emotional pain physically on her body, and she was more than ready for it. If she felt it physically, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much emotionally anymore.  _ This will make the human feelings go away. _

Sanya slipped the glass phallus between Maze’s folds, gliding the tip from bottom to top, dancing with Maze’s clit. Another groan laid low in her throat, spit accumulated around the ball against her lips. Sanya climbed onto the bed now, kneeling between Maze’s legs, solely focused on the pussy laying bare to her. She suddenly inserted the purple glass deep into Maze without letting her get used to the size. The large circumference threatened to tear the demon’s walls as her muscles in her neck strained in response, but Sanya made quick flicks of her wrist that guided the dildo in and out rapidly. She lowered her face and let her tongue find Maze’s bead at the top of her opening. She licked and sucked, then bit down hard. 

Maze squeezed her eyes shut as a jolt of pain and pleasure coursed through her. The spiked clamps on her breasts dug in further as her body jerked in response to the rough penetration and stimulation. The tears were no longer only at the corners of her eyes, but also spilling down her cheeks. Her nose began to run as her emotions were not only grasping her heart, but consuming her entire being. Sanya noticed Maze’s emotional response and sped up her efforts to help Maze reach the savage orgasm that would help her release the anger and hate that plagued her being. In, out, in, out, nibble, bite, suck, lick. She continued and sped up once more when she felt Maze’s thighs tighten in response to the building pleasure. With a scream around the silicone, Maze bit down hard into the ball, her teeth burying deep into the material as spit spilled down her chin. She rode the high of the orgasm, and her body wracked in response as her muscles all over tightened and released.

As Maze started coming down from the orgasm, Sanya removed the glass figurine and laid it on the bed. She released the strap holding the gag in place and softly opened each clamp around Maze’s tender nipples. “I better get cleaned up and head back to the bar. This was fun, and I’m down to do it again. Just let me know or whatever.” Sanya gave a look of understanding, but she did not offer an ounce of comfort that a friend might to someone currently in Maze’s emotional state.

“Yeah, thanks, I guess. Have a drink ready for me when you go back. I’m going to need it.” Maze looked down at her hands and suddenly felt self-conscious. She haphazardly wrapped the sheets around her, wiping the saltiness from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Maze watched Sanya dress and leave the room, closing the door behind her. Maze wasn’t confident she would make it back downstairs as now she really just wanted to be alone to wallow in the emptiness annihilating her lack-of-soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading As always, your comments, kudos and shares always tickle my fancy! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
